


Relief

by JasperPrince17



Category: Marvel, Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, IM PROUD OF THIS, M/M, frank needs hugs, marc is a good bf, was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: Marc promised to be back by 1:10.He’s late, and Frank is starting to panic.He can’t loose Marc. He can’t.





	Relief

Frank waited anxiously, his attention on the door instead of the TV. Every so often, he checks his watch.

1:27 AM

1:32 AM

1:36 AM

 

Marc had forced him to stay inside, instead of being on patrol, because of a minor bullet wound Frank had gotten the night before. It was just a graze, really. (Maybe it was a bit more critical than a graze but he was _fine_.)

So, with Marc out patrolling and Frank was home on bed rest, the only thing he could do, was wait.

He hated it. His skin crawled with each minute that ticked by. Marc was supposed to be back by 1:10, he had sworn, 1:10 on the dot. But now it was 1:42, and Frank was starting to panic.

He drummed his fingers on the armrest of the couch, trying to convince himself everything was fine, that Marc was ok, and would be home soon.

_What if he wasn’t coming back home?_

Frank shook his head. Marc had _sworn_. He was just about to get up, bullet wound or not, and go find his dumbass boyfriend, when the door swung open.

Marc slipped through the doorway, still in his costume.

“Hi Frank.” He said, squirming out of his costume and leaving it in a pile on the floor. He padded over to the couch in just his under-armor boxers.

Frank lurched forward, his heart clenching with relief and attached himself to Marc’s chest. Marc stumbled slightly at the sudden increase in weight, but steadied himself easily. His skin was warm against Frank’s.

“You said 1:10.” Frank said, and his voice came out small and weak.

“Oh.” Marc said, hauling Frank into his lap as he sat down, wary of his left side, where the bullet wound was.

“I’m sorry Frank, I'm so sorry.” He whispered, holding Frank tight and petting his hair. Frank shrugged, somewhat dazed by his raw emotions and diminishing adrenaline.

He breathed in Marc’s scent, familiar and soothing, and tilted his head up to kiss his boyfriend. Marc hummed.

Frank thinks he broke somewhere between Marc softly murmuring apologies and him wrapping a blanket around the both of them when somehow, they appeared in the bedroom.

“I can’t lose you.” Frank whispered in the silent darkness. He felt Marc’s breath catch, heard his heart skipping a beat.

“You won’t Frank, I promise you. I swear on Khonshu.”

“Good.” He mumbled, finally letting himself relax and melt into his boyfriend’s side.

“I love you.” He heard Marc say distantly.

“Love yu’’ too.” Frank sighed, tucking his face into Marc’s shoulder, after giving him a messy kiss, uncoordinated with exhaustion. He fell asleep in Marc’s arms, who was alive, who was home with him, and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Thanks tumblr anon for suggesting this


End file.
